Growing up in the Alice Academy
by Galahad E. Platt-Batgirl
Summary: The students of class B Just got "the talk" boy is this awkward.
1. the talk

HEY THERE! So this is just going to be a few short stories about what its like to grow up in ALICE ACADEMY! Hopefully you enjoy it!

* * *

Everyone sat chatting happily, It was a gorgeous spring day, and everyone was in a good mood.

Mikan wasn't even arguing with Natsume today!

She grinned as the door slid open and Narumi-sensei danced into the room, wearing a ridiculous outfit as usual.

"Good morning! How are all my students today?"

A resounding chorus of happy voices rang out in response.

"Ah good, Because today we will be having an extra special class!"

Whispers ran through the room,

"this can't be good."

"Why does he look so happy?"

"His smile is creeping me out"

"Ah it seems you are all excited to find out what we are doing!" he beamed at the confused faces "But we have to make preparations first! So will all the girls please go to the classroom across the hall with Serena-sensei."

All the students looked very confused, but all the girls did as they were told and reluctantly rose from their seats. As the last girl shuffled out of the room, Narumi slid the door shut. He pranced back to the front of the room.

"Alright boys! I'm sure you are all dying with excitement," the faces around the room more showed worry. "So I'll explain what's going on today! "

He smiled widely at the nervous boys.

"today we will be learning about growing up."

The blood drained from all the faces in the class.

"please tell me your joking."

* * *

A few hours later, the door slid open and all the girls filed back in, whispering amongst themselves.

All the boys stared at their feet trying to hide their red faces.

Koko Didn't like all the awkwardness, so He tried to break the tension.

"so," he said to the girl sitting next to him "That was an...interesting class!"

The girls stared at him blankly for a moment then looked at each other and burst into giggles.

Koko decided his shoes were very interesting.

* * *

Mikan trudged back to her seat. Natsume had his feet up, and a manga over his face.

"Please let him be sleeping." She hoped.

Ruka's face was completely red, and he seemed very preoccupied with petting Usagi.

Mikan sat down awkwardly next to Natsume, and stared straight at the board. Waiting for the bell to set her free. A shuffling sound came from next to her.

"oooh no." She thought.

She looked over at Natsume. He stared at her with a blank expression for a few seconds. She felt her face going red. He glared at her for a few more seconds then with a smirk he went back to his manga.

This was going to be an Awkward week.

* * *

KAY I know, short, stupid, but it was fun to write! I have a lot more stories to add on! plz reveiw! tell me what sucks! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. the dress

HEY GUYS! nother short stupid story for all of you to hopefully enjoy! I'm just writing these when I'm having mental blocks. I'm in the middle of writing a looong story so hopefully I'll have that up soon! OH! I was asked to put up storys of the reactions to the "special classes" So I AM working on that! hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Mikan stood in the change room and looked at herself in the mirror. Front, left, right, Sighh.

It was just no use, no matter how she looked at it, she was flat. Flat as a pancake. Nothing was working out for her. She Could NOT find a dress that her. Why were all good clothes made for busty girls? She would have to tailor a dress.

Mikan decided on a ruffled yellow dress, with a corset. She could just drop it off at the tailors and maybe grab some howalon while she waited.

Everyone was in central town today. There was a spring dance coming up, and the school was allowing the students to choose their own outfits for once. Since attendance was mandatory, most girls were shopping for a dress today.

Mikan purchased the dress, and trudged to the tailors. Why did she have to pay extra for a dress to look nice on her?

"Excuse me?" she said to the teen behind the counter

The teen looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah?"

"Oh! Umm... Dress! I need this dress adjusted so it will fit me perfectly!"

"Well why doesn't it fit you?" The teen asked

"Well this is awkward," Thought Mikan. How is she supposed to say it?

"Umm the chest...area...is too big..."

The girl gave her a sympathetic smile

"Ohh flat eh?"

Mikan gagged, she was beginning to really hate that word.

"Don't worry I can fix it right up. But getting it from a B to a AA won't be easy, or cheap. It's going to cost about 15 rabbits."

"15 RABBITS?" she screamed mentally "THE DRESS COST ME 20!"

She pulled on her pigtails, why was this so difficult?

"fine, 15 rabbits." She reluctantly handed over the cash to the teen.

"Great, I'll have it done by tomorrow. Come pick it up a few hours before the dance.

Mikan sighed and walked out of the expensive tailors. Why was life so hard?

* * *

At noon the next day, Mikan caught a bus to central town. She was excited to see how her dress turned out.

She walked in to the tailors, hoping it was for the last time.

"Excuse me?" she said to the same teen as yesterday "I'm here to pick up my dress."

"oh right, yeah, your dress. Take it." She shoved the dress at Mikan, and then directed her attention back to her IPod.

Mikan was going to tell her off for being so rude, but she decided against it. She was in a hurry to see how the dress looked. She ran off into a dressing room to try it on.

She pulled the curtain shut and slipped into the dress. This couldn't be right! It was STILL too big!

"Um excuse me?" Hello? Can I get some help?"

The teen ripped the curtain open.

"What?" she asked impatiently

"I thought you said you would adjust it to the smallest size? It's still loose."

The teen smirked, and walked away. When she came back a second later, she held something in her hand.

"You have a special case here." She said, as she handed Mikan something small.

"You're too flat for even the smallest size."

Mikan looked into her hand. Safety pins. The teen gave her safety pins.

She decided that this was something that she should never tell anyone. But poor Mikan should know that wouldn't last long.

"Did the mending hold in your shirt?" she heard the teen ask in the dressing room next to her

"Who is she talking to?" she wondered "More importantly, did they hear any of that?"

She changed out of the dress and walked out of the small room.

Natsume stood in front of her, smirking.

"Nice shirt Natsume." she said Eyeing his white dress shirt.

"Too flat for the smallest size huh?" She could have sworn he smiled.

"Don't let him see you blush." she thought. "Show no weakness!"

"Wha...Whatever! It doesn't really matter!"

Mikan felt a tugging at her shirt. Oh god, it was the Alice festival all over again.

"Wow, those are pathetic Polka-dots."

Mikan felt her face go totally red.

"Na...NATSUMEEEEE!"

* * *

WHOO! done! hope you guys liked it! I'll try and update soon! LUV YA!


	3. the dare

OKAY GUYS! this ones a bit longer, And a bit more awkward (For Mikan, For me it's just funny.) HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT!

* * *

Mikan sat on the back of the couch in her room. The entire couch was taken up by a number of girls. Nonoko, Anna, Permy, and Hotaru even showed up! It was Mikans first big Sleepover, and she was having a great time!

"Okay, I choose...Anna!" said Nonoko.

Ah truth or dare, the best sleepover game ever.

"Oh! I choose...Dare!"

"Oooh okay, let me think. Oh! I got it!" She grabbed a phone and tossed it at Anna. The phones only worked inside the campus unfortunately, but they were still handy.

"You have to prank call Koko."

All the girls burst into giggles.

"Okay, Whats the number?"

"Here I'll dial it" said Sumire, as she snatched up the phone.

Mikan rolled her eyes, leave it to Permy to have Koko's number memorized.

"Okay its ringing." She tossed the phone back to Anna, and all the girls (except Hotaru) shoved a fist in their mouths to suppress the giggles.

*click* Hello?

"Hey sweetie!" said Anna in a sugary voice

Who is this?

"Excuse me?" she said, sounding very hurt, "It's me silly!"

Who's "me"?

"Your girlfriend! I can't believe you don't know my voice!"

I don't have a girlfriend! Who is this?

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Mikan and Nonoko were rolling on the floor, using pillows to muffle the laughter. Even Hotaru cracked a small smile.

What? Who is this?

*CLICK*

Anna Started to laugh hysterically

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it anymore!" she said in between giggles "It was too hard not to laugh!"

"Okay! Now you choose someone Anna!" Said Sumire

"Okay, Sumire, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you rather marry Ruka, Or Natsume?"

"Ruka. Natsumes great, but He's wouldn't pamper me like Ruka would."

"Pssh. Diva." Said Mikan.

"You better belive it." Said Sumire, "Now, Mikan, Truth or dare?"

Mikan had to stop and consider this. Truth could be really embarrassing, but so could dare. But dares are usually fun so...

"Dare!"

Sumire laughed manically. Mikan had a bad feeling.

"I dare you To steal a pair of Ruka's underpants."

That was so EVIL!

Hotaru smiled, this might be interesting.

Anna and Nonoka giggled to themselves, and Mikan just gaped at Sumire.

"well?" said Sumire, as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Will you do it, Or is widdle Mikan too scarwed?

"I'll do it."

* * *

Mikan could not believe she was doing this. She was all geared up. A Micro webcam wasattahced to her night vision glasses, so the others could watch. She had a skeleton key that Hotaru had made, and hover shoes, for extra sneakiness.

She quietly approached Rukas room. She checked to time. 2:13 A.M. He would definitely be asleep. She cautiously approached his door, and pressed an ear to it. She heard no sounds from inside the room. She carefully inserted the key into the hole, praying that he was a heavy sleeper. Turning a doorknob had never seemed so loud. The inside of his room was pitch black. She activated the night vision glasses. She scanned the room, there! In the corner! His dress was just a few steps away. She tiptoed over, causing her to stumble, because of the hover shoes. she quietly opened the drawers. Shirts, Socks, pants, AHA!

"Bingo." She whispered. She carefully extracted a pair of white boxers.

"Huh, he's a Boxer guy. Who knew?" she thought.

She held up the boxers in front of the glasses to prove they were indeed his undies.

"Man there's no light n here," she whispered "I can't tell what they look like!"

*click*

Ah, that was better. Awwwe they had a little bunny on one corner.

"Mikan?"

Mikan stopped dead. Who turned the lights on...

She turned slowly around to face the voice.

Ruka was standing by the door, his hand still on the light switch.

"Mikan what...?"

Mikan realized she still had his boxers raised in the air in front of her. She quickly hid them behind her back.

Well this is awkward.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!"

His face wore a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear.

"Mikan...what are you doing with my underwear?"

This was going to be a hard one to get out of.

"I owed Sumire for something she did for me. She said in return she wanted some of your underwear. She said used would be better, but I didn't feel comfortable with taking off your underwear. I'm not like Natsume."

Permy was going to kill her.

"wha...I must be dreaming."

"YES!" This was perfect. "Your dreaming!"

"He must be half asleep or something!" she thought happily.

"Oh...Well as long as this is a dream, I might as well help you out." he said groggily.

"Wonder what he means?" she thought.

* * *

In the end, Mikan got out of Rukas room, with one pair of clean white bunny boxers, and one pair of black bunny boxers freshly worn. she couldn't stop blushing the entire night.

Sumire was FURIOUS. Not because of Mikans excuse she had given Ruka, but because Mikan had gotten Ruka to take off his pants for her before she had.

* * *

HEY! did you guys enjoy the story? If you did, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews for writers, are like...magical freaking ponys are to magical freaking Kittens. It's true. And thats saying a lot. LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING!


	4. The tape

HOLA! hows life everyone? Nother stupid story for you guys! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Oh Mikan stop blushing!" giggled Anna, "By tomorrow Ruka won't remember a thing!"

"I really hope he doesn't! I sit at the same desk as him!" She giggled at the thought of his reaction "If he realizes that it wasn't a dream, I bet he would blush so hard Even his bunny would be red!" Everyone laughed at the thought of this.

"the last time I saw him blush that hard was after we had "the talk"" Said Nonoko.

"I remember that! That was such a funny class!" recalled Anna.

"I taped it." Said Hotaru.

Everyone stared at her. She...taped it?

"It was too hard to resist. I had video cameras set up in both classrooms."

"Honestly?" asked Sumire "Do you still have the tapes?"

"Of course." Hotaru pulled a small disk from her bag.

"Hotaru why do you carry that around?" Asked Mikan nervously.

"I figured it would come up in the conversation at some point tonight."

"Hotaruu! You're so smart!" Squealed Mikan.

"Get away from Me Baka." Hotaru glared at Mikan.

Mikan hugged her anyways. Not caring about the geniuses protesting.

"Will you two lovebirds cut it out! I wanna see how the boys reacted!"

"I dare you to repeat that." Threatened Hotaru.

"Ummm..." Quavered Sumire "No thanks."

Hotaru popped the disk into Mikans TV. All the girls ran and got comfy on the couch. Anna picked up the remote and pressed play

* * *

"Alright boys! I'm sure you are all dying with excitement," the faces around the room more showed worry. "So I'll explain what's going on today! "

He smiled widely at the nervous boys.

"Today we will be learning about growing up."

The blood drained from all the faces in the class.

"please tell me your joking." Said A boy in the back.

"Fortunately, I'm not!"

All of the boys groaned unhappily.

"Now now, it's not that bad!" said Narumi in a sing-song voice, "We will start off the class with a video!"

"We watched this video as well!" said Mikan

"shh." Sumire slapped a hand over Mikans mouth.

Narumi rolled a Tv into the room, and stuck a DVD in. The words, "PUBERTY AND YOU" flashed onto the screen.

Hotaru fast forwarded through the movie. They didn't wanna re-watch this.

"Okay!" said Narumi, as he turned off the movie, "Does anyone have any questions?"

No one raised their hands, but a few seconds later, Koko raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Yome?"

Koko stood up, "In the movie, they said when girls get their periods, they Might Pms for a few days, Can it last longer than a few days?"

Everyone gave Koko a weird look.

"I'm not sure actually! Why do you ask?" Even Narumi looked confused

"I was just thinking, It would really explain why Sumire's such a..."

Hotaru fast Forwarded.

"WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY?" Sumire screeched "I'M GOING TO KICK HIS..."

All the girls plugged their ears. It was a few more minutes before Sumire stopped swearing. Her Vernacular was oblique today.

"OMIGOSH! Guys, Look." Giggled Nonoko.

All of them started to giggle, Narumi was making them do skits. In full costume!

"alright, Will the group of Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Natsume please come to the front.

They all dragged themselves to the front.

Ruka was dressed up as a girl, (he looked kinda cute.) As was Kitsume (he didn't look cute.)

Natsume was dressed up...as a tree?

"Figures" thought Mikan. "He hates acting."

And Koko was a guy. Good for Koko.

"Alright class, Now this group has been assigned to show the proper, and improper ways to respect girls."

"What does that have to do with anything?" piped up one boy.

Narumi ignored the Question.

Koko leaned up against the wall next to Natsume (the tree) and pretended to look cool. It was a stretch. Ruka walked shyly past, looking like he wanted this to be all over.

"Hey babe!" said Koko, "Wanna come back to my place some time."

Natsume punched Koko in the back of the head.

The girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Tr..Trees... Shoul..d not...Punch!" gasped Mikan in between giggles

"Now demonstrate the proper way." Said Natsume with a smile"

They set up the same sceme again, but this time with Kitsume as well. Both boys walked past Koko.

"Hey, Mikan, Sumire!" called Koko to the boys.

"wait what?" said Mikan and Sumire.

"Whos playing me?" asked Mikan.

"Well clearly Kitsume, He's the ugly one!"

"Shush!" said hotaru.

The girls sat fuming silently.

"yes Kokoro?" said Kitsume in a high voice.

"You girls shouldn't walk. You wanna take a ride in my cadilac?" said Koko

Natsume punched him.

"What?" said Koko, rubbing his head. "It wasn't a pick-up line! I acctually have a cadilac!"

The girls laughed themselves half to death. The Dvd ended.

"It got boring after that." Said Hotaru.

"Do you have the tape from our class?" asked Anna.

"Yes. But not with me. I'll go and get it." Said Hotaru.

* * *

KAY DONE! Did you all enjoy it? I hope so! Please review! If You dont review then I will be sad. And I will cry. While eating Jell-o. (acctually I would probs eat Jell-o anyways.) LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING MY STUPID STORIES!


	5. the tape part 2

Okay guys, new chapter! BUT BEFORE YOU READ, I want you to do something for me. Think about the happiest moment of your life. Think About cute little puppies. Think about how awesome it would be to go to Alice academy. Now, Make sure you read what I have to say at the end of this chapter!

OoOoOoO

"ALRIGHT, WHICK ONE OF YOU STUCK MY BRA IN THE FREEZER?" Screeched Permy. All the girls covered their mouths to hide the smiles.

"MIKAN? IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!" She said, waving the rock hard undergarment in her direction.

"NO WAY!" said Mikan between giggles, "IT WAS...LEPRECHAUNS!" Anna and Nonoko were rolling on the ground dying of laughter.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight!" Said Permy as she ran her Bra under hot water.

All the Girls exchanged a knowing look with each other. Anna silently apologized to Mikan; She didn't think Mikan would get blamed for her prank. Mikan didn't mind though, she got a good giggle out of it!

Sumire tossed the undergarment onto Mikan's counter, and went back to join them on the couch.

"I wonder what's taking Hotaru so long." Anna pondered

"She probably got caught up in an invention or something." Said Mikan.

"While we're waiting, we might as well watch some TV." She flicked on the TV, and the four girls spent the next few Minutes arguing over which channel to watch.

OoOoOo

A few doors down...

Hotaru was standing in Kokos room, Making a deal with him.

"Alright, we'll pay you 50 rabbits, and you set up a camera in Mikan's room?" said Koko with a smile.

"Yes," Said Hotaru. "It's a deal."

Koko, kitsume, Natsume, and a half asleep Ruka all sat in Ruka's bedroom. Hotaru had called them all here, to give them a once in a lifetime offer. Finding out what girls do at a sleep over.

Needless to say all of the boys were very excited. They might find out secrets to blackmail with, and they would get to find out what girls are like around just girls!

The boys all pooled in the money (Natsume secretly just wanted blackmail on Mikan) and handed it over to Hotaru.

This was going to be an interesting night.

Hotaru set up some device to Koko's T and flipped it on. A clear view of Mikan and Sumire fighting for the remote appeared on screen.

"I knew this was worth it!" Said Koko Happily, "Five seconds in and already there's a cat fight!"

"Yeah really!" said Kitsume, "Thanks for setting this up Hota.." the raven Haired girl was already gone. The boys shrugged and continued watching the fight.

OoOoO

"HOTARRU!" Shouted Mikan Happily as Hotaru finally marched in the door.

"What took you so long" asked an annoyed Sumire, "We've been waiting almost an Hour!"

"I had some business to attend to." said Hotaru with a smile.

Hotaru pulled the disk out of her bag, and popped it in. All the girls squished onto the couch again, to watch the events in the girl's classroom unfold.

OoOoOoO

All of the girls sat nervously at the tables in the spare classroom as Serina-sensei wheeled in a TV.

The mood lightened considerably in the room Movies never mean anything bad!

"PUBERTY AND YOU!" flashed on the screen. All the thoughts the girls just had died a horrible death.

Hotaru fast forwarded through the movie again. At the end, Serina-sensei shut off the TV.

She sat at a desk in the front of the room, and looked into her crystal ball.

"There are two of you that have questions. " she said confidently, "I suggest you ask them."

Mikan shivered. Divination creeped her out sometimes.

Sumire stood up at her table.

"I have a question!" she said loudly.

"Yes, I knew that already." Said Serina

Sumire's face went red.

"Well, they said in that movie that a guys dick can be up to 11 inches, Is that true?"

All the girls went silent.

"I can't believe she just asked that" was the thought running through most girls heads.

"Yes." Replied Serina with a smile.

Sumire sat down and was silent for a second.

Suddenly Anna and Nonoko burst into laughter.

They paused it.

"I remember that!" squealed Mikan, "you guys wouldn't tell us why you were laughing!"

Sumires face went beet red.

Nonoko and Anna giggled

"It was because..." giggled Nonoko.

"She pulled out a ruler!" added Anna.

All the girls and a roomful of guys started to laugh hysterically (minus Hotaru and Natsume).

OoOoOoO

Okay guys, I KNOW DON'T KILL ME! This one wasn't very good. But I'm a bit distracted. I've been writing another story, and so far, I've only had 2 reviews. It would be fantastic if some of you guys could read and review it, because I really wanna know how I'm doing on it! It's called Second star to the right, and it IS Gakuen Alice. Anyone who reviews it, WIL L GET AN E-HUG FROM ME!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
